


The Baby Shower

by Raine_Wynd



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short DS snippet in honor of sdwolfpup's baby shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sdwolfpup).



He was going to be late -- not that he wanted to go anyway. Baby showers were for girls. What was he doing getting invited? Oh yeah, Fraser. That man would get him invited to a circus in Moscow -- and not the real Moscow either, one of those stupid little towns he saw on a sign once when he was a kid stuck on a stupid family vacation to visit relatives he hated anyway. Damn it, why didn't stores have one of those nifty wrapping thingamajigs where you paid somebody to wrap a gift? Gifts weren't just for Christmas. Now he couldn't find the damn wrapping paper. Oh, so that's where those shoes he bought went.

Nearly blind with mounting frustration and fury, Ray banged his shin on the corner of the door when he heard Fraser say, "Ray. Ray. Ray! Calm down. Step out of the closet. Where are you hurt?"

"I'm *fine*. Can't be more of the closet if I advertised. Sheez. What? We're late."

"I know," Fraser said calmly, "but there is a traffic jam six blocks away, blocking the entrance to the interstate."

Ray groaned. "Great. Might as well not go."

"That would be rude, Ray, as we already said we would be there." Picking up the unwrapped box, Fraser slid it neatly into the plain blue gift bag he produced from one of his pockets, then fished out a card from yet another and tucked it into the bag. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

"Where'd you get that bag?"

"Recycling, Ray," Fraser said. "You'd be surprised how much you save, and it is better for the environment."

Ray barely bit back the comment he started to make and decided it was better to be late to the party than listen to a lecture on recycling.


End file.
